Fomori
Fomor (Fomori plural) is a corporal living or undead being possessed by a Bane. This combination gives the creature strange powers but also even stranger urges, desires and goals. Fomori are hunted by all Garou who, in their way of thinking, giving a Fomor a quick and painless death is mercy. The Garou, or werewolves, seek out agents of the Wyrm, of which the Fomori are some of the most despicable. The fusion of a living being and a Bane, a twisted spirit of decay, corruption, and evil, is not entirely wholesome. As such, most Fomori suffer from any number of blights and deformities. This can vastly aid in their identification. Additionally, Fomori tend to have reduced lifespans. Fomori take a number of forms, depending on the type and number of Banes involved and what powers they bequeath. They may have scales, claws, serpent tongue, a coating of rancid bile, cancerous growths, twisted limbs, multiple or augmented eyes, and so forth. Some massively infected individuals possess even weirder traits, such as the ability to transmute oneself into a free-flowing mass of toxic ooze. Moreover, some Fomori appear nearly normal. Whether they are mearly shape-shifters, or their deformities lie under the surface, nothing can completely disguise their taint; but, some can attempt to pass for human to carry out more subtle actions towards their goals. Like most servants of the Wyrm, their goals are always centered on corruption, death, and acts of depravity, working towards the fall of creation. In the south of North America most notably, but also in other parts of the world, Fomori families actually breed actively. Like plague rats, their fecundity out-masters their abbreviated life-spans. The Wyrm serving company Pentex, perhaps one of the largest corporations in the World of Darkness, also creates and experiments with Fomori, using them as foot soldiers and towards other, darker endeavors. Each member of the Triat recognizes the need for servants in the physical realm. Each has their own way of creating them, and grants them unique abilities... while stripping the host of free will. Of course, other things in the World of Darkness can possesses the living. Some can grant powers, most subsume the host completely. However these transformations are rare in Werewolf: The Apocalypse. fomor.gif Contents hide * 1 Fomori o 1.1 Types of Fomori * 2 Drones * 3 Gorgons * 4 Kami Fomori A Fomor (plural Fomori) is a corporeal living or undead being possessed by a Bane. This combination gives the creature strange powers but also even stranger urges, desires and goals. Fomori are hunted by all Garou who believe the fomori to be evil. Thus, to the Garou, giving a Fomor a quick and painless death is mercy. The Garou, or werewolves, seek out agents of the Wyrm, of which the Fomori are some of the most despicable. The fusion of a living being and a Bane, a twisted spirit of decay, corruption, and evil, is not wholesome. As such, most Fomori suffer from any number of blights and deformities. This can vastly aid in their identification. Additionally, Fomori tend to have reduced lifespans. Fomori take a number of forms, depending on the type and number of Banes involved and what powers they bequeath. They may have scales, claws, serpent tongue, a coating of rancid bile, cancerous growths, twisted limbs, multiple or augmented eyes, and so forth. Some massively infected individuals possess even weirder traits, such as the ability to transmute oneself into a free-flowing mass of toxic ooze. Moreover, some Fomori appear nearly normal. Whether they are merely shape-shifters, or their deformities lie under the surface, nothing can completely disguise their taint; but, some can attempt to pass for human to carry out more subtle actions towards their goals. Like most servants of the Wyrm, their goals are always centered on corruption, death, and acts of depravity, working towards the fall of creation. In the south of North America most notably, but also in other parts of the world, Fomori families actually breed actively. Like plague rats, their fecundity out-masters their abbreviated life-spans. The Wyrm-serving company Pentex, perhaps one of the largest corporations in the World of Darkness, also creates and experiments with Fomori, using them as foot soldiers and towards other, darker endeavors. Types of Fomori * Enticer - These fomori use their sexual charms and gifts to corrupt others * Ferectoi - These are the princes of the fomori, cunning and monsterous * Gorehound - Psychopathic murderers and warriors * Toads - Middle Management (You always knew your boss was of the Wyrm!) Many fomori exist who do not fall neatly into these categories. Catégorie:Ennemis